Panic in the Shower
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: PWAP - one shot. Caryl smut.


AN: hey so I was whinning to HaloHunter that I can't seem to write smut anymore and she gave me a prompt. This isn't my greatest more of practice I would say :) but let me know what you think. The prompt was Carol never reunited with the group- was found by Aaron and brought to ASZ first. She goes by the name Carol Dixon. The group is eventually found by Aaron and Carol panics and hauls Daryl off when he is completly covered in blood. She umm starts ripping off his clothes and well ;)

Sorry Mac I had to add the shower cause I'm neurotic and stuff lol.

Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

"Carol, come quick!"

Carol turned from her work at the stove in the community kitchens at Alexandria.

"What's wrong Olivia?" She asked keeping her expression schooled. She'd been at Alexandria for two months now. She was determined never to let her true colors show. Never to drop her act. She was for all intents and purposes her new alter ego. Carol Dixon.

Aaron had found her the day after Terminus. She'd been a wreck.

She'd seen her group in the trees, safe after she'd set their rescue in motion. She'd been struck suddenly by nerves. What if they rejected her? What if Daryl didn't want to see her? She was sure she wouldn't be able to bear it if Daryl had looked at her the same way Rick had when he'd banished her.

She couldn't do it. She backed away silently, never letting them know she'd been were safe and that was all that mattered.

She had backtracked to the cabin and had told Tyreese how to find the group. He'd argued with her, but in the end he couldn't stop her. She'd disappeared into the trees. Aaron had found her the next day.

Alone, she had resolved to give up. She wasn't sure why Aaron had brought her back, but after a day or two, she'd seen the truth. This was her chance. To start over. To start fresh. To forget about Daryl. To be someone different, someone who didn't feel empty. To get over him, she could see it now, she loved him and he would never know it.

She'd told herself it was better this way, she could move on. She still was unsure what had made her tell Deanna that day that her name was Carol Dixon, and that her husband had been named Daryl. A part of her wanted to carry her with him she supposed.

"Deanna wants you at the gate, Aaron's back with a new group." Olivia said excitedly.

Additions to Alexandria were rare, an air of excitement seemed to go through the small group when Aaron would return. The safe zone was almost innocent in their naïveté.

Carol had managed to weasel her way into Deanna's good graces. She was hoping Deanna wanted her opinion on the new group.

She could see them gathered at a distance. They were haggard, and worn down. They look of the road was something Carol knew well. The group was absolutely filthy.

Completly covered in blood.

Her footsteps faltered as she got closer. A familiar sheriffs hat rested on the head of the shortest member of the group.

It wasn't possible...The odds were impossible... Her steps resumed as she searched out faces. Counting heads, her steps picking up into a dead run, when she didn't see Daryl at first.

They started to notice her making her way towards them. Heads turning. Smiles gracing their weary faces. She didn't care. Where the hell was he?

He stepped slowly down the stairs of the RV. Daryl. He was bloodier than the rest. His arms seemed permeated with blood, it was on his face and hair.

She ran through the rest of the group welcoming her and barrelled into his side.

The world seemed to boil down to just them. Somewhere outside the bubble that seemed to be created when their gazes locked, she could hear Rick trying to talk to her. Deanna asking if this was her husband. Her hands on his cheeks as they stared at one another she simply nodded.

Panic stirred in her gut. There was so much blood.

"Where's all this blood coming from?" She asked her hands trailing down his arms, examining him for any wounds.

"I.."

He seemed lost for words.

"Are you hurt? ...Daryl? " she was almost shaking him.

She grasped his hand leading him through the crowd. She paused momentarily looking back. "You can trust them Deanna, all of them." She whispered before leading Daryl off towards her house which was close to the gate.

His body seemed to be shivering. A fine tremble going through him, as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I..." He tried again as she opened the door to her house and lead him straight down the hall to the bathroom.

"You're okay?...are you bit? " she blurted out and then grimaced at the thought.

He seemed almost hyperventilating now. Screw modesty she thought as she lead him into the walk in shower her bathroom boasted and all but tore his shirt off him.

The shower wand on a warm gentle setting she started to wash away the blood that seemed to have seeped everywhere.

"Daryl" she said as she grabbed a cloth and washed his face. He closes his eyes and leaned into her hand as the water flowed over his scalp. "Are you hurt?"

He simply stared at her. She unbuckled his pants letting them drop to the shower floor, her cheeks blushing bright red when she realized he had on no underwear.

"Daryl." She said as she finished washing him off, putting one hand on his cheek. Obviously he wasn't physically injured. "Dary..."

She never finished. His mouth was suddenly on hers as his naked body pushed her back until her back was against the wall. His lips broke free of hers for a moment as he growled pulling her cardigan off the buttons clattering across the shower floor. She heard him mutter ridiculous under his breath. She had been wearing a simple white t shirt underneath which suddenly was ripped directly up the middle and shrugged off.

He huffed in frustration when he couldn't seem to get her bra off. She popped open the front latch.

His lips were aggressively making their way across her neck as she reached down to palm his naked ass.

"We should talk" she said as her leg found it's way around his waist.

"Later" he growled pulling her leg back down, and frantically opening her pants. "Get them pants off Carol."

He already had them peeled down her legs. The wet spray of the shower was still hitting them. She kicked her wet pants of her ankles and let out a squeak as he picked her up and pushed her up against the wall.

Holding herself up on tip toe, one leg around his waist, she grasped at his shoulders digging her nails in.

His hand was at her core, as he nuzzled her breast. "Ya like that?" His voice sent a chill down her spine. "I need you, right now Carol." His fingers were inside her, her walls squeezing him tightly. "Fuck you're so tight." He whined.

She was lost in the moment and the feeling of his fingers inside her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they needed to talk but none of that seemed important when she felt Daryl's dick at her entrance. The blunt head was sliding back and forth, rubbing against her slit, teasing and testing her.

"Fuck me." She ground out, and gasped as he was suddenly inside her.

There was nothing she could do but hold on. He was moaning and growling into her neck, the sounds he was making incoherent as he thrust into her wildly.

He pulled his head back for a moment to look at her as he hitched her legs even tighter around his waist and she shivered at the fact that he seemed to be almost like a wild animal. There was so much raw lust in one glance. So much possessiveness.

His lips clamped back down on her neck. His hand was travelling up and down her leg, then grasped her hip tightly. She was sure her hip would bruise, she didn't care. He was using her hip as leverage. Like he was trying to pull her on to him, as hard and as fast as he could. His other hand was clamped on her lower back. Supporting her weight, as he moaned and all but whimpered into her neck.

She thread her fingers through his hair, still wondering if this was dream. Suddenly he hitched her up even higher. Her other leg came of the floor, now wrapping around his waist. The new angle was even better. She could feel him growing larger inside of her. She already felt more filled than she ever felt before.

Another lifetime she would have been embarrased at how wet she was, at the sounds she was making, but none of that seemed to matter. She was lost in the moment. She felt her core rhythmically squeezing him as he moaned into her neck. She could make out his murmurs of her name.

"Carol...Carol...Carol.." He panted as he thrust in and out of her core. He was pulling her hips to meet him, his hands possessive on her hips as he pounded into her. The weight of his body pressing her into the wall seemed to be all that was holding her. She was certain the delicate pattern of the subway tile on the wall would be embedded onto her skin, she couldn't seem to breath. None of that mattered.

"Don't stop." She panted.

He growled her name again, his nails digging further into her hips, his hips pumping wildly as she squeezed his shoulders tightly.

He was close, she could tell by the frantic movement of his hips. She was too, she slid her hand down in between them, rubbing her clit, so he wouldn't reach there before her.

He moaned loudly into her neck wildly frantic now. Carol was right on the edge. He leaned all his weight into her, slamming himself into her, as she writhed between him and the wall. The spray of the shower had turned cold on his back. It only seemed to invigorate him if anything.

He was like an unstoppable force now. One hand came up and grabbed her hands pinning them above her head.

"Dammit Carol.." He muttered. "Cum I ain't holdin on much longer" he groaned.

He hadn't finished talking and it hit her. She raised her head up trying to take gasping breaths between calling his name. She could feel her walls squeezing him tightly, as he started thrusting even faster. She was coming back down when he howled out her name. One last thrust that seemed to reach a new height sending her tumbling again for a second time.

He dropped her legs down slowly. Still intimately connected he just rested his head on her shoulder as they caught their.

"I ain't hurt." He murmured

"Yeah...figured that out on my own." She said then giggled.

"So...we're married huh?" He drawled bringing his lips up to her ear as he rocked his hips softly sending little aftershocks through her body.

She blushed "Yeah, about that.." She whispered.

"I like it." He said planting soft kisses along her cheek bones. "I like that you knew you were mine." He said staring at her.

She marvelled at the fact he was still hard inside her.

"I've always known"

He grinned meeting her lips. His fingertips brushing her cheeks. "Carol?" He said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You ever leave me again like that I'll tie you up naked in this bathroom for a month." He said in a soft voice.

She giggled resting her forehead against his. "Alright...nice talk." She said.

"Alright...where's the bedroom in this place? I gotta lie down. Been on the road for two months." He muttered as she squealed when he lifted her again.

Maybe things would be ok.


End file.
